


Her Love

by lari_el



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: No real plot to this fic. I mainly wrote this to spite an anon who basically told me I suck and my ship is, for the lack of better word, crap.





	Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> Art accompanying this fic is drawn by my good friend Saig which can be found on Tumblr: http://saigneux.tumblr.com/post/160392617274/thegreatunxter-fandom-legend-of-korra-ship

The morning sun rose up in the sky, passing up the faraway mountains; rays of sun peeked through the cracks of the blinds, causing the sleeping figure to shift in bed with a displeased look on his face when one of the rays lands on his eyes. A hand suddenly waved with little to no effort in the air, causing the blinds to shut entirely.

Kuvira smiled at her handiwork, seeing how Baatar’s face was no longer crinkled with discomfort, and no matter how small it is—a victory is a victory. She continued to stay quiet, watching him roll to his side now; their faces facing each other now.

A beautiful specimen, she says so to herself. She tells herself she is so damn lucky, the thought came and went to her mind, how she managed to find a hunky man like Baatar. _‘Hunk.’_ She snorted with a roll of her eyes, a word she told herself she would never use and something he would never let her live down if he found out, but he is such as one. She would allow herself to slip up just this once. Nonetheless, she continues to watch him sleep. Something she had been doing since she woke up before the sun even rose up.

Her eyes filled with admiration and love, a foreign softness people outside of this room would have been all too surprise to even witness to see their ever stoic leader in that kind of state of vulnerability for a man. She could feel his breath tickling her face every second he breathes in and out slowly through his nose. And her heart clenches tightly in her chest when she could hear her name escaping his mouth.

Her hand to reached out to his face now, tracing his features. Her fingers first grazed his brows, and she couldn’t help it but to grin proudly at her handiwork when she helped plucked them yesterday. After making sure he is still asleep, her fingers moved down to his cheekbones for a moment then down to his jaw, her thumb moving passed the patch of hair on his chin for a second; knowing all too well he didn’t get his good looks from his mother. The last stop she made was to his lips, but before she got the chance to admire and feel how soft his lips are, she suddenly yanked her hand away when his tongue slipped out to lick her fingers.

“That was disgusting, Baatar,” Kuvira said, giving him a glare as she wiped his saliva off on the sheet.

“You started it and I ended it,” Baatar mumbled, opening his eyes before giving her a tired smile. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Her expression softened again. “Good morning to you too.” Her eyes closed for a moment when they shared a quick kiss.

“What time is it?” he asked with a goofy smile.

“Past eight in the morning now,” she answered.

“What?! Why aren’t you up yet, and why didn’t you wake me?” He bolted straight up from bed, eyes widening, and his smile disappeared. He knew he still has a lot of work to do in his lab and he knew how much Kuvira values a punctual schedule.

Kuvira rolled her eyes, sitting up from bed as well. “Relax, it doesn’t hurt to stay in bed every once in a while, we all deserve a little break.” She said before smirking a bit.

“Besides, we’re both exhausted from last night…” With clothes strewn all over the floor, it was obvious what transpired last night between the two lovers.

Before Baatar could say anything, Kuvira interrupted him, lying back down on bed then pulling him down with her. “General Xi is handling the morning drill and I made sure Varrick doesn’t touch any of your projects.” She gives him a small pat on his chest to assure him nothing is going to go all wrong.

Baatar’s shoulders began to slackened now, relaxing immediately when she managed to convince him to stay in bed longer with another kiss that lasted longer than the last. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to her talk nonstop now when the topic went to the Unification campaign, hearing her talk about the succession they all made so far made him so damn proud of their work. He smiled as she kept on talking about how they will restore glory and peace back to the Earth Kingdom and how soon enough they will give their people a future they all deserve.

“You’re being extra chatty—” His words were once again cut off, though this time, his girlfriend slapped her hand to his mouth. The surprise look on his face wore off quickly, and was once more filled with affection for the woman as he nodded every minute as she talked.

He planted a small kiss at the palm of her hand, pulling it away from his mouth before staring at her hand, but most importantly, a certain finger. He gave her knuckles a kiss now, resting both of their hands together on his chest. And silently reminds himself to check the jewelry store in town.


End file.
